cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Paroc Didonas
Paroc Didonas, known as Mexta217 to CDN, was a quiet, inscrutable scout-sniper specialist for the Hammers combat team. Didonas was formerly Valrix Trulion of the Hierarchy counter-insurgency unit Kexaknus, a cadre of loyalist extremists, reviled for their brutality and renowned for their effectiveness. Appearance Just over 6' tall, he's considered short for a male turian; his build is slender and wiry and he's in top physical condition. His carapace is a dark greyish-brown, almost black, and his eyes are green. His most distinguishing characteristic is a large white tattoo that gives his features a skeletal appearance. The design covers virtually the entire upper half of his face, running along some of his fringe spines. The design hooks around the outside of his jaw, similar to the Palaven markings. Small areas around his eyes are unmarked, completing the 'skull' effect, giving him an appearance that is often found to be disquieting, if not unnerving. Threads of Note Stalking the Forests of Solregit: A time before CDN. Assessment: Van Der Trask knows his stuff (introductory thread). Generations in Scope: First meeting with Vindi. Introduction and detailed description of the Denakot District on Tayseri Ward and the Sniper's Touch range. Aim for the Heart: A second meeting with Vindi. Disguises and Deceptions: A meeting with Voxil Tatnalli. Mexta217, I'm calling you out: Airing your dirty laundry openly on the extranet. This Sorcery: Yet another meeting with Vindi, with unexpected results. Twenty One Guns: Paroc's history, and that of the Kexaknus unit, are explored. By Our Blood: Paroc attempts to find information on his original identity, Valrix Trulion. Head-On Collision: Just returned from the embassy, Paroc 'meets' Martello Hasta. By Our Bone...: The Trulion family is brought to light, and someone very special is introduced (brilliantly played by a guest author, no less!). By Our Will: Continuation of the above. The Best Laid Plans: An unforeseen development for the strange little family. Awkward Requests 2: Enemy Mine: Martello seeks assistance from a very unlikely source. Storyarc: The Solitary Reaper * Stop Here Or Gently Pass * A Melancholy Strain * Nightingale's Song * Some Natural Sorrow * Welcome Notes To The Weary * What Has Been And May Be Again Reaper War Been Gone A While: Just prior to the Reaper invasion, Paroc returns to Sniper's Touch. The Most Dangerous Game: Paroc is confronted by Quatra Quatri. The Still Before The Storm The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Fight For Our Lives: The Reapers are at the Citadel. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: The Ravenous Tide: With many of his CDN contacts making a stand as Reaper forces take the Citadel. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Eye of the Maelstrom: The continuation. Oblivion's Ritual: At the end of the world. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Should the Abyss Lie Before Me: The conclusion, right up to the firing of the Crucible. Post War The Project: Aftermath of the war. Rebuilding, Reopening, Reloading: Sniper's Touch is back to functionality, and Vindi is running for public office. Category:Characters Category:Turians